wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 15, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The January 15, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 15, 2019 at the Legacy Arena in Birmingham, Alabama. Episode summary The IIconics interrupted a standoff between Asuka and Becky Lynch With Becky Lynch securing her place as the top challenger for SmackDown Women’s Champion Asuka at Royal Rumble one week ago, The Man wasted no time running down The Empress of Tomorrow. Showing that she would not take kindly to insults such as “paper champion,” Asuka arrived and bluntly told Lynch that she was going down at Chase Field in Phoenix. Just when it seemed like the fists may start flying, The IIconics hit the scene to interrupt and insult Asuka and Becky. The Irish Lass Kicker was in no mood for disruptions, however, only putting up with the duo’s usual antics for so long before challenging one of them - didn’t matter which - to a match … next. Becky Lynch vs Peyton Royce Peyton Royce stepped up to challenge a fired-up Becky Lynch (who wasn’t even dressed to compete), as Billie Kay and Asuka remained at ringside (while NXT Superstar Lacey Evans watched from a monitor in the backstage area). Despite Royce’s (and intermittently Kay’s) best efforts, there was no bringing Becky back to Earth on this night, as The Scarlet Spitfire locked her opponent in the Dis-arm-her for the tapout victory. Becky had zero time to celebrate though, as an irate Asuka stormed into the ring, seemingly telling Becky to take a seat at ringside as she challenged Billie Kay by bashing her head against the ring apron several times. Asuka vs Billie Kay Not to be upstaged by her Royal Rumble opponent, SmackDown Women’s Champion Asuka took on Billie Kay on the spot on SmackDown LIVE. With Lynch watching from ringside, The Empress of Tomorrow made short work of Kay, finishing off her unexpected opponent with the Asuka Lock in dominant fashion. Becky returned to the ring for an intense standoff with Asuka, as champion and challenger both were ready for their clash at Royal Rumble in two weeks. Rey Mysterio vs Andrade In one of the most anticipated rematches in recent SmackDown LIVE history, Rey Mysterio collided with Andrade on SmackDown LIVE. With both Superstars looking to prove their superiority as well as claim a big win ahead of the Royal Rumble event, Rey and Andrade produced a high-octane thriller from the jump. Highlights included Rey dropping Andrade with everything from a dazzling hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle onto the ringside floor and Andrade pummeling Rey with his signature impactful, freaky-athletic offense. In the height of the action, Mysterio drilled his foe with a 619 and was seemingly nearing victory. However, when Zelina Vega got on the apron and distracted the referee, Andrade swiped Rey off the top rope and connected with a hanging Hammerlock DDT, securing another win over The Greatest Mask of All Time. Results * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) by submission * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) by submission * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Rey Mysterio Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Peyton Royce Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes